Chapter 099
Chapter 099 is ninety-ninth chapter of Volume 17. Summary Plot Overview After holding the baby, Tomoe suddenly realizes his strength would easily hurt others and rushes out the door, hoping to find the fallen god to grant his wish of becoming a human and tells the servant he wouldn't be returning in a while. Yukiji wakes up and sees her child, Hiiragi, being fed by the one of the servants. She asks her where Tomoe was and when replied that Tomoe would be out for some time, she smiles and opens her eyes, surprising the servant. Yukiji apologizes that she couldn't give some milk herself and hugs the baby girl, sure that the child would become happy. Nanami smiles, glad that Yukiji's success. Kuromaro tells her that had it not been for the eye, the baby and Yukiji would have been sure to die. He points that the eye was no longer in Yukiji but in the child and it continued forth like so, passing on the eye to the child the individual births until it finally reached Nanami herself. Nanami gasped, realizing that since she had the eye, she was Yukiji's descendant. Nanami cries in happiness. Kuromaro tells her to look, she sees Tomoe coming to Kuromaro of the past. Tomoe tells him his wish and his reason; to be with a woman he loved. Kuromaro tells him it's possible but may cost him his life. Tomoe tells him he didn't care if he had to throw away his own body if it meant he could become human. Kuromaro jumps up and kisses him, sealing the contract. He promises that on the night of the full moon next month, he will turn into a human on the condition that he stay by the woman's side forever. If not, the curse would kill Tomoe. Kuromaro asks for an item as evidence of the contract. It must be one of great importance since the contract was very large. Tomoe gives him the hairpin saying that with it, the woman he loved swore to become his wife someday. Tomoe smiled saying he was willing to wait no matter how long it took. Nanami cries, reaching out to the illusion but it disperses. She yells at it, saying that when she returns to the future, she would definitely make Tomoe say that he liked her. The illusion gone, Nanami looks at Kuromaro, asking for the hairpin but gapes as she watches him eat it. Kuromaro says he could not return it because it was an item from this era. If Nanami wanted the hairpin again, she must find it in her own time. He tells her to remember the place where he sleeps because he was sure he would die there. Tomoe was unable to complete the condition and so Kuromaro was unable to turn him into a human. Due to not being able to complete the condition, Tomoe, as well as Kuromaro himslef, must die. Kuromaro says that he simply wanted to connect someone deeply rather than live forever alone doing nothing. He tells Nanami to return to the future and Nanami kisses him in the forehead, bidding him farewell. Kuromaro looks at her back, thinking that she could not watch what happened after. The flashback resumes, showing Suke running away from Yukiji, not wishing to be involved with youkai anymore. Furball appears behind him and he yelps, begging not to be eaten and swearing he told nobody of what he'd seen before. Furball says that even if he was strong now, Akura-ou refused to see him as he was. He tells Suke he would not eat him, but rather the opposite; Suke will eat him. He forces himself in Suke and possesses his body. He then becomes the one we know as 'Yatori'. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters